Tomorrow
"The sun'll come out Tomorrow Bet your bottom dollar That tomorrow There'll be sun! " I sang "Oh Grace stop it! I'm trying to work!" Aimee called. "Just thinking about Tomorrow Clears away the cobwebs And the sorrow 'Til there's none!" I sang "GRACE!" Aimee yelled. "When I'm stuck with a day That's gray, And lonely, I just stick out my chin And Grin, And Say, Oh! " I sang louder "GRACE LENORA GATES!" Aimee yelled as loud as she could. "The sun'll come out Tomorrow So ya gotta hang on 'Til tomorrow Come what may! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya Tomorrow! You're always A day A way! " I sang as loud as I could. "Oh Grace! When mom and dad find out-" Amiee started to say. "I'm looking for Grace and Aimee Gates" said a man at the door "That's us!" I said. "Oh, aren't you cute!" The man said. I had my blonde hair in braids (mama did them) and my green eyes were sparkly. I was wearing my green blouse with my black pants. The shoes I was wearing were black leather (papa made them) and they were freshly shined with shoe polish. Aimee had her blonde curls down and her green eyes were flat. She wore her blue dress, which didn't look good in soft feet. "Thanks!" I said. "I have some bad news." The man said as he handed Aimee a note. Aimee gasped and burst into tears. "What's wrong?" I asked. "M-m-m-mama... P-p-p-papa... t-they d-died" She cried with a quiver in her voice. "W-w-w-what?" I said on the verge of tears. "There was a big car crash this afternoon on that intersection on Maple Drive and Shelton Corner, Everyone involved died" The man said, I burst into tears and ran out the door. I ran and ran, despite Aimee calling my name. I eventually made it to the corner of Shelton Corner and Maple Drive. There was a mess everywhere. I found the crumpled version of my families car and crawled inside.I cried at the sight, a sight I cannot begin to describe. Mama's eyes fluttered open. "Grace?" She asked weakly. "Mama?" I gasped. "Grace, I need you to-to-to" Mama tried to say. "You need me to what?" I asked. "I need you to go find your Aunt Annabel. She will take care of you and your sister. She lives in-" Mama said. "Where does she live?" I asked Mama just fell limp in my arms. "NO!" I cried. Then I felt like I was being picked up. "Go back home sweetie" the officer said. I was soon grasped in Aimee's arms. "Mama was alive. She told me to find Aunt Annabel." I told her. "She did?" Aimee asked. "Yes" I said. "The service for your parents will be in two weeks" A paramedic said. 3 WEEKS LATER... I had done it. After surviving Mama and Papa's funeral, Aimee and I had ran into the forest. We decided to find Aunt Bea first, she would know where Aunt Annabel lived. The road was tough, and it would take a while to get from Ohio to Alaska, but Aimee and I had no choice. We had started yesterday, and we had just arrived at the airport. With passports in hand and the money left for us from Mama and Papa, we payed almost all our money for a ticket to California. Then we rented a sailboat. Category:Mjlcutie123 Category:Stories